Playing with Fire and ice
by KeikoHanura
Summary: A new girl at the Institute gets in over her head with relationships. Will she be able to balance her love life and her powers? Angsty Sue bashing for all!
1. All You Wanted

A/N: Hey guys, its my first fic. Be nice to me, plz. Ive never tried to do this before. I don't care what you say, Keiko is not a Mary Sue. I dunno what would make ne1 think that, but I wanted to make it clear b4 we started. Ok,I don't own x-men. except I wished I owned some of them. So, here's chappie 1. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: All You Wanted  
  
It was midnight, pitch black. No one was in sight but a pretty girl with shimmering pale blonde hair was anywhere around. Her eyes shone through the night like two blue flashlights. She had to escape. Nothing was right. Her name was Keiko.  
  
"I wanted to be like you. I wanted everything..."  
  
Painful memories flashed through her mind. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone. The popular girls were making fun of her at school. She tried to ignore, but she did something. She made them catch fire. She didn't know how, but she knew that she did.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you little freak," one of them said when she was caught on fire. Everyone was staring at her. They were scared. She was scared. She had been running now since lunch. Who knew where she was. Out in the boonies somewhere, of course. She wanted to leave town and go some place exciting, but she didn't want it to happen like this.  
  
Suddenly, someone called to her from the trees.  
  
"Hey, sexy," he called.  
  
"Come here," another said. She was frightened. She knew they wanted to rape her. She was so gorgeous, who wouldn't?  
  
"We won't bite," the first said.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she cried. Someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to fight, but she couldn't. Suddenly, he let go. She had pushed him back with her mind. But how?  
  
"Stop that, bub," a voice called from somewhere. "You there, come with me."  
  
"No!" Keiko called. She started to run. Metal claws popped out of the man's hand.  
  
Keiko screamed, but before she could run away, a blue man grabbed her and teleported away.  
  
"If you want to, I can save you. I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so busy out there. And all you wanted was somebody who cared.."  
  
A/N: Sorry its so short! I'll update soon. 


	2. Bring Me to Life

A/N: Hey every1! Thanx soo much for reading. I hope your as excited about the next chappie as I am!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors..."  
  
Keiko looked around her. It was very odd. So many people were looking for her. She had to be in a totally different place.  
  
"Hello Keiko," someone said. She looked over and it was a bald man in a wheelchair. Next to him was a pretty red-headed woman and a black lady with white hair. There was also a man with red sunglasses.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked sacredly.  
  
"We know all about you," said the red-head.  
  
"How? Why am I here? Who are you people?" Keiko stammered.  
  
"We are the X-men!" the man said. "I am Professor Xavier. This is Jean, that's Ororoe, and that's Scott. We are all mutants like you."  
  
"What? I am not a mutant. Mutants are total freaks," the girl said.  
  
"Well, then I guess you're a freak too," said Ororoe.  
  
"Is that why Aisha caught on fire in lunch?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yes," said Xavier. "You have many powers. We called you here because you could be the most powerful mutant on earth."  
  
"Me, no way," said Keiko. This was very overwhelming to her. Just this morning, she had been regular old Keiko. A pretty, smart girl who just didn't get along with some people in school. She had no clue that things would change this much in 24 hours. She wanted if her parents missed her. Probably not. The probably didn't notice she was gone. Too busy drinking..  
  
"Not according to Cerebreo. I see that your telekinetic potential surpasses my own. We would very much like you on our team."  
  
"I don't know. How do I know I can trust you? After all, you kidnapped me and brought me here. This could be a scam."  
  
"It's not," said Scott.  
  
"We didn't mean to take you so forcefully," said a gruff voice behind her. She turned around and recognized him at once.  
  
"You mean, you weren't trying to hurt me?" she asked.  
  
"Not a chance. Me and Kurt were rescuing you from the bad guys. Although, you seemed to be holding them off pretty well."  
  
"Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb...."  
  
"My name is Logan," he said, extending a hand.  
  
"Keiko," she said.  
  
"I know," said Logan.  
  
She gazed into his eyes. They were so beautiful.  
  
"Yes, professor. I wish to join the team," she said at last.  
  
"Excellent," he said. "We shall call you Mental, for your abilities."  
  
Mental. She kind of liked it...it might be okay living with the freaks after all.  
  
"Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become.."  
  
A/N: Next chappie: John and Bobby goodness! 


	3. Missing

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I'll try to bring out Keiko's personality.  
  
Chapter 3: Missing  
  
"I step off the train, I'm walking down your street again, and past your door, but you don't live there anymore."  
  
Keiko was in her new room now. She was supposed to be sharing it with two other girls, but she didn't know who they were. The room was WAY to girly and pink for her. Black suited her much better. All of her life had been dark like that. Her parents never wanted her. She only had two friends at school, Kagome and Faye. Everyone else thought she was a freak. There was a boy that she used to like, but he turned into a jock. She hated jocks because they hated her. Now she got to start over.  
  
"I wonder if anyone here will like me," she asked herself. "I wonder how Kagome and Faye are."  
  
She really didn't know how to feel. Could she trust these people? She had never been able to trust anyone before. Yesterday, she was normal. Now she possessed limitless power. What could happen next?  
  
"It's years since you've been there. Now you've disappeared somewhere like outer space, you've found some better place."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Three girls walked in.  
  
"You must be Keiko," one of them said.  
  
"I guess word spreads around fast at this school," Keiko responded.  
  
"No kidding," said another girl. "I'm Jubilee, that's Rogue, and that's Kitty."  
  
They all smiled respectively.  
  
"I really like your clothes? Where do you shop?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Oh, these old things?" Keiko responded. "Thrift store, totally."  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's so awesome," Rogue replied.  
  
"Hmm..maybe I should go to thrift stores," replied Jubilee. They all three got in to a big conversation about clothes. Kitty didn't say anything. She just left after awhile. Keiko couldn't help but think that Kitty didn't like her, but that couldn't deter the happiness she was feeling. She was finally wanted by someone. The Institute was where she belonged.  
  
The next day, Keiko started classes at the Institute. She started off with Dr. McCoy's chemistry class. She sat next to a cute boy with spiky hair.  
  
"Who is that?" she asked Jubilee.  
  
"That's Bobby, Rogue's boyfriend. You probably want to stay away from him. She'll get jealous," said Jubilee.  
  
Keiko would hate to make a friend mad, so she decided to take the advice.for now.  
  
After class, Bobby and his friend John were walking down the hall.  
  
"Hey Drake, I noticed you checking out that new girl in class," he said.  
  
"No I wasn't," said Bobby.  
  
"Sure," said John. "Talk to you later."  
  
Bobby shook his head. He should know who he liked and who he didn't. He was content with Rogue. He didn't need a pretty new girl. Then again, she seemed really cool. Could she be enough to break him and Rogue up? Now way, he thought. Then again...  
  
"Bobby, you'd better stay away from that Keiko girl. She is weird," said Kitty from behind him.  
  
"Well, you know what? I don't care what you think. No one does," said Bobby as he walked away.  
  
Kitty sighed and walked away. She had her eye on Bobby, and she wouldn't let him get away. Even if it meant going through Rogue AND Keiko.  
  
"And I miss you-like the deserts miss the rain." 


	4. Why Can't I?

A/N: Just to let you know, you flamers are SO immature, You think that just cuz Keiko is original that she's a Mary Sue. WRONG!  
  
Chapter 4: Why Can't I?  
  
Get a load of me, get a load of you walking down the street and I hardly know you...it's just like we were meant to be.  
  
Ororo walked into Xavier's office. She had just finished a training session with Keiko. It had gone remarkably well.  
  
"You know Charles, that girl was quite a pick. She beat the advanced training session with much ease." She said with a smile. "She seems a little shy though. I suppose it's her past, poor girl."  
  
"Yes indeed, it is terribly unfortunate," he said with a sigh. "Such a pretty and talented girl. She deserved to be loved."  
  
"I must say she's one of the better students I've had.," Ororo added.  
  
"Now, now Ororo. Let's not play favorites," said Charles with a playful grin.  
  
"You can't deny that she's one of your favorites as well," said Ororo.  
  
"Oh alright," he said, blushing. "However, I do fear for her safety. I'm sure Magneto has heard about her by now. No doubt he wants to add her to his legions."  
  
"Oh no!" she cried. "That's terrible."  
  
"Yes, it is," said Charles.  
  
"Well, I've been giving this a lot of though over the past couple of days. Keiko has never had a maternal figure in her life and well.." She said  
  
"You want to adopt her?" asked Xavier.  
  
"What did I tell you about snooping around in my head?" she said with a smile.  
  
He didn't respond. "Ororo, that's a very serious offer. It will take much thought. I'll get back to you."  
  
She kissed the top of his bald head and left. He just smiled.  
  
Keiko walked into her dorm after a vigorous training session with Storm. She really like Ms. Monroe. She was really smart. Keiko had been the first mutant to go through every singe training scenario in one day. Maybe she really was special. Jubes and Kitty were out somewhere. Probably flirting, she thought. Rogue, however was sitting on her bed. She had Rogue had become very close in the past week. They had the sam kind of personality, and hard pasts.  
  
"How was your first training session?" asked Rogue. "Boring, right?"  
  
"Nope, actually it was a lot of fun," Keiko replied.  
  
"Really? Training session 1A was interesting to you?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Nope. That one was boring. I really liked 10 though," said Keiko.  
  
"Whoah...you got to 10 on day one?" Rogue exclaimed. "That's gotta be a record."  
  
"Yup," said Keiko with a smile.  
  
"I guess you're just too good for the rest of us, Kei," said Rogue, exasperatedly.  
  
"Please don't talk like that, Rogue. It's not my fault!" she cried. She was so scared that she might lose her best friend over something really stupid.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Rogue apologized.  
  
"It's ok," said Keiko. "Hug?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rogue.  
  
The two friends embraced and forgot their issues.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk. Be back later!" said Keiko.  
  
"I'll take a nap. Bye," said Rogue.  
  
Keiko walked out. That had been scary. She didn't want her powers to effect her friendships. The price of power, she thought. Suddenly, she heard a voice.  
  
"Kei," someone said.  
  
"Bobby?" she asked. "What are you doing in the girls' dorm hall?"  
  
"I had to talk to you," he said.  
  
"You know, I should alert the Professor," she said jokingly. "What is it?" "You wanna go do something? Like tomorrow night?" asked Bobby.  
  
"As friends right?" she asked. "I don't wanna do anything to hurt Rogue."  
  
"Exactly," he said. "So is it a yes?"  
  
"Of course," she said. He walked away. She knew it was bad that she would think this, but she wanted to go as more than friends. She really liked Bobby, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.  
  
What it is its just the beginning we're already wet and were gonna go swimming why can't I breathe whenever I think about you why can't I speak whenever I talk about you it's inevitable, it's a fact that were gonna get down to it so tell me  
  
why can't I breathe whenever I think about you whenever I think about you whenever I think about you whenever I think about you  
  
A/N: There, it's not in quotations. Are you happy now, punk? 


End file.
